The present invention relates to terminal end plugs for tubular members. In particular, this invention relates to a device and method for covering the terminal, open ends of a ladder rung. Generally, various service vehicles, especially service vans, must carry ladders to worksites. These ladders may be step ladders or extension ladders. While some ladders have platform, open-channel steps, many ladders, especially extension ladders, employ hollow rungs that extend between the ladder rails. The ends of these hollow rungs are generally not capped. Ladders are normally carried in an uncovered state on the roof of such service vehicles, where the ladders are usually oriented such that the rungs lie in a transverse, or perpendicular, nature to the direction of travel of the vehicle. Consequently, the ambient air, as the vehicle is moving forward, passes over the open ends of the ladder rungs. As the air passes over the open ends of the ladder rungs, the open ends act as a pair of embouchures, causing substantial acoustic vibration and noise. The noise is especially noticeable in vans that do not have insulation on the inside of the roof panel, which is usually the case with service vans.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method to cover the open ends of the ladder rung for the purpose of substantially quieting the noise produced when air travels across these open ends as the carrying vehicle is in motion, and for otherwise protecting the open channels.